Having some Fun out of Ordinary
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: یه شاگر جدید به دبیرستان کونوها منتقل شده! خبری از نینجا و جنگ یا داشتن تکنیکها و توانایی های عجیب و غریب نیست! می خوایم بدونیم اگر بچه های کونوها توی دنیای مدرن بودن و هیچ قدرتی نداشتن چطور با زندگی کنار میومدن! بخون تا متوجه بشی نظر یادت نره! با حضور: شیکامارو، گارا، ساسکه، نجی، کیبا تماری، هیناتا، تن تن ، ساکورا و اینو و کاراکترهای ساختگی خووووووووودم
1. Chapter 1

قسمت اول : مصیبت دخترانه

_خیلی خب__..._

_من الان توی کلاس ریاضی هستم و دارم این تعهد نامه ی احمقانه__-__م رو می نویسم__. __راستش اصلا تقصیر من نیست که هیچوقت علاقه ای به ریاضیات یا کلاسهای طولانی مدت مدرسه نداشتم و همش ازش فراری بودم، فقط انگار طبیعت من با نشستن سر کلاس و گوش دادن به حرفای معلمی که شاید خودش هم ندونه داره راجع به چی حرف می زنه یه مقدار کسل کننده س__... __خب بیاین رو راست باشیم__... __بیشتر از یه مقدار__! _

_من هانا ویلیامز هستم، __17 __سالم بیشتر نیستو دارم سال آخر دبیرستانم رو توی کونوهای ژاپن سپری می کنم__. __عجیبه، نه ؟ چون طبق اسم فامیلیم که ویلیامزه من نباید توی ژاپن باشم__... __من یک دختر انگلیسی اصیلم ولی پدر و مادرم فکر می کردن فرستادن من به یک دبیرستان شبانه روزی دخترانه ی سطح بالای ژاپنی کار درستی بوده__... __به هر حال من تقریبا __7 __ساله که دارم اینجا زندگی می کنم و از اونجایی که مادرم هم یه ژاپنی الاصله، تا حدی به زبان ژاپنی تسلط دارم__. _

_اگر می خواین در مورد شخصیتم بدونین باید بگم که منحصر به فردم، من دیوونه م__... __عجیب غریبم__... __تنهام__... __تفکرات متفاوت از سایر دخترا دارم و مهمتر از همه از آرایش کردن و پوشیدن لباسهای عجق وجق برای تحت تأثیر قرار دادن پسرا متنفرم__! __هم اتاقی های من، بهترین دوستای من هستن، تن تن، تماری و هیناتا__. __اوه دخترای مو صورتی و بلوندی رو فراموش کردم __. __اونا دقیقا توی اتاق بغلی ما، زندگی می کنن__. __اوه پسر، اونا واقعا عقب موندن__!_

_بیخیال__. __ولی جدا یه تختشون کمه__... __منظورم اینکه مدام سر پسری دعوا می کنن که حتی یک بار هم بهشون نگاه نکرده و محلشون نداده__... __آه__... __قبول دارم که این ناراحت کننده س ولی حقیقته__... __اونا مدام آرایش می کنن و هر روز با یه مدل مو خودشونو به نمایش می زارن تا توجه __" __اون پسره__" __رو جلب کنن ولی واقعا__... __کی اهمیت میده ؟ __... __حالا که فکر می کنم بازم اگه اون یارو، از این دوتا با این ادا اصولشون خوشش میومد__... __قضیه ناراحت کننده بود__... __پس__... _

_ششش__... __اصلا به من چه، امروز انقدر خسته__-__م که حتی حوصله نمی کنم چشامو باز کنم و به خودم زحمت بدم تا به مسئله ی روی تخته سیاه نگاه کنم__. __از نگاههای ممتد و عصبانی سنسی متوجه شدم که هر لحظه ممکنه چیزی رو به سمتم پرتاب کنه__... __خب بیاین امیدوارم باشیم که اون چیز یه گچ باشه نه کتاب قطوری که تو دستشه__... _

_آههه__... __صبر کن ببینم اصلا برای چی من دارم این نامه رو می نویسم__... __آها یادم اومد__..._

_" __مشاور عزیز دبیرستان دخترانه ی کونوها من __" __هانا ویلیامز__" __قول میدم که دیگه هیچوقت توپ فوتبالم رو سر کلاس شیناگاوا__-__سنسی نیارم و همچنین متأسفم که شیشه ی دفتر مدیریت رو با پرتاب توپ به سمتش شکستم __... __واقعا__... __حاضر قسم بخورم__... __خب__... __شاید اونقدرها که شما از من انتظار دارین متأسفم نباشم ولی می دونین__... __هیچ آدمی کامل نیست، درسته ؟ … و با این همه من از شما تقاضا دارم که حداقل ساعتهای بیکاری اجازه بدین تا من به تمرین فوتبال بپردازم__... __باور کنین این بار کار اشتباهی رو انجام نمی دم و سعی می کنم دخترِ خوبی باشم__."_

_با تشکر__- __امضا __: __هانا ویلیامز_

**_X_**

بیپ-بیپ-بیپ-بیپ-بیپ-بیپ

دندان قروچه ای رفتم و بالشتم را از زیر سرم برداشتم و با بی حالی روی گوشهایم گذاشتم. صدای ساعت، بیشتر از همیشه اذیتم می کرد و درست مثل مته ای بود که مغزم را سوراخ می کرد و روحم را شکنجه می داد. به سختی دستم را دراز کرد و در جستجوی ساعت روی میز کوچک کنار تخت خوابم حرکت دادم. _لعنتی__... __من که دیشب این ساعت رو حتی تنظیم هم نکرده بودم__... __امروز یکشنبه س و من فقط می خوام بخوابم__!_ دستانم بی هدف و کورکورانه روی میز حرکت می کرد، صدای زنگ ساعت نیز انگار تا ابد ادامه داشت و به هیچ وجه متوقف نمی شد.

_دکمش کجاست؟__! __لعنتی__!_ بالاخره دستم با دکمه ی بالای ساعت برخورد کرد و خوشبختانه زنگ ساعت خاموش شد. پتو را روی خودم کشیدم و زیر لب زمزمه کردم : " خواب" همین که چشمانم گرم شده بود، دوباره زنگ ساعت به صدا در آمد. غر غر کردم و از جایم بلند شدم تا باطری های آن را خارج کنم، که-

"هانا!"

ساعت را روی زمین پرت کردم و با عصبانیت گفتم : " اههه... این چه وضشه!" سپس خودم را روی تختم انداختم و بالشت را روی سرم گذاشتم و غر زدم : " من می خوام بخوابم!" آن روز صبح به عنوان یک روز تعطیل، صبح پر سر و صدا و شلوغی بود.

در همین لحظه صدای نازکی از بالای سرم به گوش رسید که : " ای وای، شرمنده... ولی تقصیر خودته... خودت ساعت رو برای امروز کوک کرده بودی. " پتو را روی سرم کشیدم و با صدای تو دماغی گفتم : " حالا چی می خوای؟ " _من هیچوقت یه آدم سحر خیز نیستم__... __راستشو بخوای من از صبحها، اونم صبح زود متنفرم__..._

در همین لحظه، گوشهایم با صدای فریاد تماری، زنگی زد و از جا پرید : " لوله های آب حمام خوابگاه دخترا منفجر شده!" از جایم بلند شدم و با چشمان نیمه باز، به اطراف نگاه کرد، صدای همهمه ی در هم دخترهایی که در اتاق ایستاده بودند حالا بلندتر و تیزتر از قبل شده بود. نگاهی به ساکورا و اینو، آنها هم وارد اتاق شده بودند و حالا بر سر لوله های پوسیده ی حمام با تماری بحث می کردند، انداختم، اما همین که خواستم چیزی بگویم زبانم گرفت و به سختی جیغ زدم : "...بغفف... چی ؟! "

با جیغ من، همه ی دخترهایی که در اتاق حاضر بودند ساکت شدند و به من نگاه کردند. چهره-م وحشتناک بود، موهای بلند و مشکیم خیلی نامرتب روی شانه ام ریخته شده بود و صورت نشسته و خواب آلودم، قطعا چهره ی زیبایی را از من نشان نمی داد. اخم کردم و با چشمان نیمه باز به تن تن خیره شدم. تن تن که تی شرت آبی رنگ با پیژامه ی صورتی به تن داشت، مدتی را به من نگاه کرد و سپس آهی کشید و به طرفم آمد و کنار من روی تخت نشست و گفت : " شنیدیم که این مشکل تا یه ماه آینده و حتی بیشتر حل نمیشه... "

با تعجب به تن تن نگاه کردم و سپس گفتم : " چ...چی؟ شوخی می کنی؟ " سرم را پایین انداختم، مکثی کردم و سپس گفتم : " صبر کن... نکنه که... " قبل از آنکه حرفم تموم شود، تن تن اخم کرد و گفت : " آره، دقیقا... "

"نه"

"آره"

" ولی من هنوز نگفتم که چه... "

تماری با عصبانیت فریاد زد : " هانا!... تمومش کن دیگه. " او که هنوز لباس خواب یاسی رنگش با روبدوشامر بنفش پوشیده بود، به طرفم آمد : " می فهمم چرا اینقدر نگرانی... " فورا حرفش را قطع کردم و گفتم : " من نمی تونم نسبت به این مسئله بی تفاوت باشم... " روی تختم دراز کشیدم در حالیکه به سقف خیره شده بودم، گفتم : " من نمی تونم بعد از ورزش بوی گربه مرده بدم... " در همین لحظه ساکورا که تاپ صورتی و دامن قرمز کوتاهی به تن داشت و به ناخن های تازه مانیکور شده اش نگاه می کرد با سردی، گفت : "کلاسای ورزش برای یک ماه کنسل شده... "

از روی تخت بلند شدم و با چشمان گشاد به تماری نگاه کردم و گفت : "چی گفتی ؟ " تماری سرش را تکان داد و گفت: " ورزش مساوی با عرق کردنه و عرق کردن به دوش گرفتن منتهی میشه... " با وحشت به تماری خیره شدم، مغزم فریاد می زد _این اتفاق نمی افته__!_ با لکنت پرسیدم : " پس... ورزش بی ورزش؟" بی آنکه بدانم پاسخ دهنده ام کیست، سرم را با دو دست گرفتم ولی شنیدم : " ورزش بی ورزش... " سپس عاجزانه برای شنیدن یک جواب مثبت نگاهی به دخترهای حاضر در اتاق انداختم و گفتم : " یعنی فوتبال هم...بی فوتبال؟ " باز صدا آمد که : " فوتبال بی فوتبال... "

اشک در چشمانم حلقه زد : " این اصلا انصاف نیست... " _بدون فوتبال__... __کلا شخصیت من نابوده شده به حساب میاد__. _در همین لحظه هیناتا با آن بلوز و پیژامه ی سفید رنگش وارد اتاق شد و در حالیکه چشمهایش را می مالید، گفت : " ص...صبح بخیر همگی... ات-اتفاقی... ا-افتاده؟ " تن تن دستی روی موهای قهوه ای رنگش کشید و گفت : " یه جورایی... تو کل ماجرا رو از دست دادی. " سپس ادامه داد : " یکی از لوله های اصلی برای حمام خوابگاه و همینطور ورزشگاه آسیب دیده و ما برای دوش گرفتن فعلا هیچ آبی نداریم... فکر کنم فقط برای مواقع ضروری مقداری آب از چشمه های اطراف رو برامون بیارن ولی اینطوری نیست که هر وقع بخوایم به آب دسترسی داشته باشیم. " هینتا آهسته روی صندلی کنار اتاق نشست و گفت : " اوه... این وحشتناکه..."

من پاهایم را جمع کردم و با تن صدای آرام پرسیدم : " مدرسه ی پسرا چی؟ " دبیرستان پسرانه ی کونوها تنها دو خیابان پایین تر از مدرسه ی ما قرار داشت، در حقیقت آنها همه نوع امکاناتی داشت هر آن چیزی که در دبیرستان دخترانه بود و حتی بیشتر در دبیرستان پسرانه نیز وجود داشت. تماری دستی روی سرش کشید و گفت : " معلومه، اونا تابستون سال پیش با همچین مشکلی مواجه شدن و برای همین زودتر از ما لوله های آبشون ترمیم شد و الان ... صد در صد آب دارن. " با شنیدن این حرف لبخندی زدم و گفتم : " خوبه... "

هیناتا که متوجه چهره ی شیطانی من شده بود، فورا به سمتم آمد و با لحن نگرانی گفت: " ه-هانا چان تو که... تو که فکر نمی کنی... " سرم را پایین انداختم و سعی کردم ادای دخترهای مظلوم و بی گناه را در آورم ولی دیگر خیلی دیر شده بود، حتی اینو و ساکورا هم متوجه نقشه ی شیطانی که در سرم می چرخید شده بودند.

من همیشه به عنوان یک فرد شیطان صفت شناخته میشدم. تقریبا هیچ کاری نبود که من جرئت انجام ندادنش را داشته باشم. لبهایم را لیسیدم و بار دیگر به ایده ای که در ذهم می چرخید فکر کردم. _کار سختی نیست، از اونجا که تیم فوتبال دخترها برای مدت نامعلومی منحل شده و که آب برای دوش گرفتن وجود نداره شاید__..._

لبخندی زدم _ شاید بشه به عنوان یه دانش آموز اعزامی تجربه ی تازه ای رو شروع کرد__..._

در همین افکار بودم که با صدای درب اتاق، همه از جا پریدم. تماری به سمت درب اتاق حرکت کرد. شیزونه، مشاور لیدی سوناده، مدیر مدرسه، پشت در ایستاده بود و حالا با نگاه خشمگینی به همه ی ما خیره شده بود : " پس اینجایین! " سپس وارد اتاق شد و گفت : " من همه ی 6 تا اتاق رو دنبالتون گشتم! نمی دونستم همتون اینجایین! " سپس لبخندی زد و گفت : " جشن رقص امشب رو که فراموش نکردین؟"

ساکورا و اینو لبخند پت و پهنی تحویل هم دادند و به شیزونه خیره شدند اما من، خب من با شنیدن این حرف طولانی ترین آه تاریخ را سر دادم. شیزونه در چهار چوب در ایستاد و گفت : " لیدی سوناده امروز بهتون اجازه داده تا ساعت 6 عصر برای خرید لباس یا هر چیزی که مربوط به مراسم امشب بشه از مدرسه خارج بشین... اوه و ایشون منتظرن تا زیباترین بانوان این مدرسه رو در مراسم امشب ببینن... به علاوه به حساب همه ی شما هم مبلغی ریخته شده که با خیال راحت بتونین خرید کنین. " همینطور که از اتاق خارج می شد، گفت : " پس امشب می بینمتون دخترا! "

همزمان با خروج شیزونه، اینو و ساکورا شروع به رقصیدن کردند. تن تن، به طرف کمد لباسش حرکت کرد. هیناتا به طرف دستشویی رفت تا صورتش را بشورد، تماری جلوی آینه ایستاد و خودش را بر انداز کرد. من، اما... سرم را پایین انداختم و شروع به غر زدن کردم.


	2. Chapter 2

قسمت دوم : مهمانی رنج آور

شلوار جینی که به طرفم پرتاب شد را جاخالی دادم. تن تن و تماری مطمئن بودند که برای جشن امشب، من تنها کسی هستم که هیچ لباس مناسبی در کمدم ندارم. در پنج دقیقه ای که گذشت، آن دو مدام مشغول گشتن کمد لباسهای من بودند. من لباسهای زیادی نداشتم، تنها دارایی من یک کمد کوچک شلوغ و پلوغ پر از بلوزهای اسپورت و شلوار ورزشی یا جین بود.

تقریبا همه ی لباسهایم روی زمین پخش شده بود و این باعث میشد که آنها در جستجوشان برای پیدا کردن لباس مناسب برای من ناکام بمانند. پوزخندی زدم و دست به سینه رو به رویشان نشست و گفتم : " بهتون چی گفتم؟ " نیشم را باز کردم و ادامه داد : " هیچکس دوستایی رو که به حرفش گوش نمی دن دوست نداره، دخترا. " تن تن که دیگر خسته شده بود روی زمین زانو زد و عاجزانه گفت : " هانا! " نگاهی به شلوغی دور و اطرافش کرد و ادامه داد : " باورم نمیشه که تو قبلا هیچوقت لباس نخریدی... حتی پدر مادرت هم از لندن چیزی برات نفرستادن... " دستش را زیر چانه اش گذاشت و گفت : " نمی دونم جشنهای سالهای قبل رو چیکار می کردی؟ "

" نمی رفتم"

تن تن که انگار انتظار چنین پاسخی را نداشت، تقریبا جیغ زد : " نمی رفتی! " بلند شدم و سوئیشرت سفید رنگی که روی صندلی رو به روی میز تحریرم قرار داشت را روی تاپ خاکستری رنگی که به تن داشتم پوشیدم و با حالت بیخیالی گفت : " اوه دست بردار، یه جوری نگو که انگار تقصیره منه... من که بهتون اخطار داده بودم " تماری دسته ای از لباسها را روی تخت خوابم انداخت و گفت : " نگو که با دخترای دیگه فرق داری... منظورم اینه که تو خوش هیکلی و قطعا می تونی خوش لباس هم باشی... "

باور کنید اینطور نیست که من به لباسهایی که می پوشم اهمیت نمی دهم ولی اینکه اول خودم از خودم راضی باشم برایم مهمتر از نظر دیگران است. من این شلوارها را می خرم و آن تی شرت های را می پوشم فقط برای اینکه آنها را دوست دارم و موقع پوشیدنشان احساس راحتی می کنم. هانا ویلیامز لباس مهمانی دخترانه یا هر چیز فانتزی را نمی پوشد... شاید بخاطر اینکه اینطوری من... " من " نمی شوم.

تماری از جایش بلند شد، کشی و قوسی به بدنش آمد و پیشنهاد داد: " ما هنوز هم خیلی وقت داریم... بیاین بریم یکی برات بخریم. " با تمام وجودم برای پنج دقیقه ی تمام به او خیره شد و سپس گفتم : " ببینم می تونین منو از این اتاق ببرین بیرون یا نه ؟ " تن تن لبخندی زد و نگاهی را با تماری رد و بدل کرد و گفت : " می تونیم یکی برات قرض بگیریم. " تماری به سمت کمد تن تن حرکت کرد، تن تن فورا به سمت کمدش دوید و فریاد زد : " بهش دست نزن. " تماری سر جایش ایستاد و در حالیکه یک ابرویش را بالا انداخته بود به تن تن خیره شد. تن تن لبخند زورکی زد و گفت : " راستش می دونی... اینا خیلی با ارزشن... به علاوه ... هانا قطعا لباسهای مدل قدیمی چینی رو دوست نداره... " در کمدش را باز کرد و ادامه داد : " منم زیاد لباس ندارم... فقط همین یکیه که اونم قراره امشب بپوشم. " آهی کشید و رو به من گفت : " حالا چیکار کنیم ؟ "

کمی در اتاق آشفته و شلوغ قدم زدم و رو به هر دو دختری که با نا امیدی به لباسهای روی زمین نگاه می کردند، گفتم : " هی بچه ها! آروم باشین... " به طرفشان حرکت کردم و ادامه دادم : " اینکه جشن رقص سیندرلا نیست، پس اینطور هم نیست که من بخوام با یه شاهزاده برقصم. من هیچوقت نمی خواستم برم و شما دو تا دارین بی خودی خودتونو به زحمت میندازین. "

در همین لحظه، همه با صدای در، ساکت شدیم. هیناتا داخل شد و لحن معصوم همیشگی گفت : " هانا-چان... می خوای چند تا از لباسهای منو امتحان کنی؟ " سرم را تکان دادم و از لطف بی اندازه ش تشکر کردم ولی فورا به بقیه خیره شدم و گفتم : " خواهش می کنم دست بردارین! من واقعا از لطف شما ممنونم ولی... من نمیام، حتی اگر یه لباس مناسب هم برام شه. "

تن تن با لحن نگرانی گفت : " تو مطمئنی ؟ " سرم را تکان داد و با اعتماد به نفس گفتم : " من مطمئنم. " لبخندی زدم و ادامه داد : " 7 ساله که من به جشن رقص نرفتم. " تماری از جایش بلند شد و بعد از آه بلندی که سر داد گفت : " اوه، من همین الانش هم تسلیم شدم. " دستانش را بالا گرفت : " من باید برم بیرون و یه سری خرت و پرت بخرم. فکر کنم کفش هم میخوام. کسی با من میاد ؟ " تن تن دستش را بالا گرفت و هیناتا هم از به طرف در حرکت کرد. تماری نگاهی به من کرد و شروع به خندیدن کرد و گفت: " تو چی ؟ "

دستانم را تکان دادم و گفتم : " برین خوش بگذرونین دخترا" و هر سه را به طرف خارج اتاق هدایت کردم. سپس برگشتم و به لباسهای روی زمین خیره شد. آهی کشیدم و به طرف میز تحریرم حرکت کردم. مدادی در دستم گرفتم و شروع کردم به بررسی که نقشه ای که در سر داشتم.

**_X_**

خوابگاه پسران، ساعت 4:30 بعد از ظهر

"خیلی خب..." کیبا سکوت حاضر در اتاق خواب را شکست و گفت : " پس هیچکدوم شما به جشن رقص نمی رین؟ " ساسکه، سرش را تکان داد و با بی اعتنایی گفت : " معلومه که نه... اگه برم دخترا دست از سرم بر نمی دارن... "

نجی در پاسخ به سوال کیبا، با صراحت گفت : " نه. "

شیکامارو، دستی روی سرش کشید و با بی حالی جواب داد : " هومم... خیلی مصیبته..." سپس روی تختش دراز کشید و ادامه داد : " تازشم هیچ دختری ازم نمی خواد که باهاش برقصم. "

گارا خیلی جدی گفت : " اصلا چه هدفی توی رقصیدن هست؟ " بقیه افراد حاضر در اتاق به او نگاه کردند و سرشان را تکان دادند. کیبا نیز روی تختش دراز کشید و به سقف اتاق زل زد و دستهایش را پشت سرش گذاشت و با خود فکر کرد که چرا اصلا چنین سوالی را پرسیده. پس از گذر چند دقیقه، روی شکمش خوابید و رو به پسرهایی که در اتاق بودند، گفت : " دخترا جشن رقص رو به هیچ وجه از دست نمی دن... پس ساختمون دخترا امشب تا ساعت 9 خالیه... و از اونجایی ما هم امشب کلا بی کاریم... "

آب دهانش را قورت داد و با شیطنت گفت : " نمی خواین یه ذره تفریح کنیم؟ " بقیه پسرها بعد از نگاهی که با هم رد و بدل کردند، به این ایده ی کیبا روی خوش نشان دادند.

**X_**

چند ساعت بعد، تن تن، تماری و هیناتا، کارشان با گذاشتن ماسک میوه، خط چشم، کرم پودر و همه ی وسایل مربوط به آرایش چهره تمام شد، رو به روی آینه مشغول مرتب کردن لباسهایشان شدند. ساکورا و اینو نیز در اتاقهایشان بودند و همین باعث می شد که من خدا را هزار مرتبه شکر کنم که وارد اتاق ما نشدند، به هر حال من روی تختم نشسته بودم، بی آنکه چیزی بگویم به آنها نگاه می کردم.

تن تن لباس بلندی به سبک چینی قدیمی به تن داشت که با گلهای ریز سفید و قرمز و زمینه ی سرمه ای رنگ طراحی شده بود و موهایش مثل همیشه آرایش شده بود. وقتی که در وسط اتاق ایستاد، من به شوخی شروع کردم به تشویق کردن و سوت زدن، تن تن لبخندی زد و دوباره مشغول بر انداز کردن خودش در آینه شد.

هیناتا، نفر بعدی بود که در وسط اتاق ایستاد. لباس دو بندی یاسی رنگ با روبان مشکی براقی در ناحیه ی کمر به تن داشت. او نیز دستکشهای بلند سفید با گل دوزی یاسی را پوشیده بود. با این همه زیاد هم تغییر نکرده بود و همچنان برای من هیناتای قبلی بود. چشمکی زدم و گفتم : " خیلی خوشگل شدی. " هیناتا لبخندی زد و از خجالت سرخ شد.

نوبت به تماری رسید. او یک لباس مشکی یقه V به تن داشت. سینه های بزرگ و کمر باریکش به زیبایی در لباس خودنمایی می کرد. تماری همیشه دختر خوش لباسی بود. چاک بلندی در قسمت پایین لباس دیده می شد. کفشهای پاشنه بلند پوشیده بود که قدش را از حد معمول چند سانتی بلندتر جلوه می داد. با دیدن او شروع به دست زدن کردم و فریاد زدم " دختر... واو... تو واقعا جذابی... انریکو اگلسیاس اگه تو رو ببینه جلوت به زانو می افته..."

" ما دیگه میریم هانا-چان" تن تن در چهار چوب در ایستاد و به بقیه دخترها نگاه کرد. هیناتا و تماری نیز به سمت در حرکت کردند. با لبخند گفتم : " خوش بگذرونین! " هیناتا بار دیگر برگشت و گفت: " هانا-چان... مطمئنی... مطمئنی که نمیای؟ " لبخند زدم و گفتم : " خیالت راحت، هیناجون... تو به نظر فوق العاده میای... برو و اون پسره... ناروتو رو گیر بیار... "

هیناتا که از خجالت سرخ شده بود، سرش را پایین انداخت و گفت : " ممم... باشه هانا-چان... فعلا" دستم را به نشانه ی خداحافظی تکان دادم و هیناتا در را از پشت بست. فورا از جایم بلند شدم و به مرتب کردم اتاق مشغول شدم. _3 __ساعت طول کشید تا آماده بشن__... __می تونی باور کنی؟__... __ولی واقعا هم زیبا و جذاب شدن__. _

پس از مرتب کردن اتاق، چراغها را خاموش کردم و به سمت تخت خوابم به راه افتاد. پتو را روی خودمش کشیدم، لبخندی زدم و زیر لب گفتم : " هیچ چیز به اندازه یه خواب راحت نمی چسبه. " چشمانم را بستم و در دنیای خودم غرق شدم.

**_X_**

_تق__-__توق__...__تق__-__توق__...__تق__-__توق__..._

" کیبا! خیلی احمقی! "

با صدایی که شنیدم چشمهایشم باز شد و به در اتاق خیره شدم. از روی تخت بلند شدم و در تاریکی به اطراف نگاه کردم _کسی بی اجازه اومده تو خوابگاه؟ _

_تق__-__تق__...__تق تق__...__تق تق__..._

" کیبا! میشه این همه سر و صدا رو تموم کنی! " صدا مردانه و کلفت ولی ... همچنان جوان بود.

به پنجره نگاه کردم و سپس پنجره ی بزرگ اتاق در مقابل چشمان متعجب من باز شد و حالا فهمیدم که اوضاع از چه قرار بود. دسته ای از پسران نوجوان وارد اتاق شدند. با وحشت در تاریکی به آنها که هنوز متوجه حضور من نشده بودند خیره شدم.

" صبر کن! اه... برو اونور"

" این پای کیه؟ "

" یکی چراغا رو روشن کنه... خیلی تاریکه!"

از جایم بلند شدم و به سمت سوییچ چراغ، به طرف درب اتاق حرکت کردم و چراغها را روشن کردم.

" مرسی... صب..کن..."همه ی آنها به همان حالیکه روی هم افتاده بودند با تعجب به من خیره شدند. ابرویی بالا انداختم و با لحن عصبانی گفتم : " یه نصیحت کوچولو... هر وقت خواستین یواشکی وارد اتاق کسی بشین... اول ببینین کسی اونتو هست یا نه، باشه ؟ " نمی توانستم بیش از این جلوی عصبانیتم را بگیرم.

آنها از هم جدا شدند و رو به روی من ایستادند و قطعا مواظب بودند تا فاصله شان با من حفظ شود. گونه هاشان از فرط خجالت سرخ شده بود و در آن لحظه صحنه ی خنده داری به وجود آمده بود با این وجود من آنقدر عصبانی و خسته بودم که حوصله ی خندیدن نداشتم.

چند دقیقه ای بعد، لبخند عصبی زدم و گفتم : " شما واقعا احمقین. واقعا کاری بدتر از بی اجازه وارد اتاق کسی هم شدن هست؟ " سپس نفس عمیقی کشیدم و گفتم : " اصلا ببینم... شما اینجا چیکار می کنین؟ "

یکی از آنها دستش را بلند کرد و با لحن عصبی پرسید : " تو کی هستی؟ " چهره ی جذابی داشت. موهای مشکی براق و چشمان نافذ و زیبا. با دیدن او خنده ام گرفت و بی اختیار یاد پسری افتاد که ساکورا و اینو 24 ساعت و هفت روز هفته در موردش حرف می زنند. اگر واقعا این پسر، همان کسی بود که آنها شیفته اش شده اند، باید تصحیح کنم تحت تأثیر قرار گرفتم. او واقعا زیباست...

با این حال خودم را جمع و جور کردم و گفتم : " من باید همین سوالو از شماها بپرسم. " همینطور که از خجالت و شرمندگی آنها لذت می بردم و گفتم : " اگه میشه خودتونو معرفی کنین. " پسری که این سوال را از من پرسیده بود، چشمهایش را چرخاند و گفت: " اوچیها ساسکه. " با شنیدن اسمش بالاخره شکم به واقعیت مبدل شد. لبخندی زدم و سرم را تکان دادم.

پسری که قد بلندی داشت و موهای مشکیش تا کمرش کشیده شده بود، نگاهی به من انداخت. او هم به اندازه ی اولی جذاب و خوش قیافه بود: " هیوگا نجی... "

"نارا شیکامارو"

"گارا"

"اینزوکا کیبا! "

روی صندلی کنار در نشستم و با قیافه حق به جانب گفتم : " خوبه" سعی می کردم از خوش قیافه بودن همه ی آنها صرف نظر کنم، دستی روی موهایشم کشیدم و گفتم : " من اسممو به شما نمیگم ولی می زارم اسممو بدونین ... اونم به یه شرط. " همه ی آنها سرجایشان خشک شدند و به من نگاه کردند.

با صدای بلند گفتم : " برین طبقات دیگه رو بگردین... اینجا اتاق من و چند تا از دوستای صمیمیمه... پس ولش کنین... در اینصورت من-م به کسی نمیگم شما اینجا بودین، فهمیدین؟ " سپس خنده ی مسخره ای کردم و آنها از در اتاق به بیرون حرکت کردند. با بستن در صدای خنده ی آنها هم از راهروی خوابگاه به گوش می رسید. سرم را به در تکیه دادم، دستم را زیر چانه ام گذاشتم : " هوممم"


End file.
